bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcus' NPCs
Gregor Appearance Gregor is a tall blonde man with golden eyes, broad shoulders and usually seen in a business suit. The style of his clothing however changes depending on the occasion. The blonde hair of moderate length is usually just guided to the right side with not much effort since it does what it wants anyway. Personality While looking and often acting like a level-headed person it is not hard to get Gregor enraged and often he will act impulsive like in the past when he had instantly dispatched a squad of hunters to track down Marcus who had only awakened his Fullbring. If you don't manage to get on his bad side however Gregor is a good man but he rarely likes to change his opinion because he thinks a changing opionion is just indecisiveness. Like many busy men he has developed the bad habit of smoking. Like a lot of Quincies he holds a grudge against Hollows and Shinigami, hating the first for their senseless urge for food and destruction. He hates the latter for killing a bunch of Quincies without any reasonable reason whatsoever. Likes *People who stick by their word *The Metal Genre *Resolve Dislikes *Hollows *Shinigami *Changing his view on things History Gregor is one of the head Quincies in the german Quincy families and served as a council member and instructor since the age of 22. His Hollow Kill Count is impresssive and he has often shown to go out of his way to elimiate Hollows that weren't even a threat for the Quincy. In the past he has fought together with Andrea, his sister and Marcus' mother several times and still blames himself that she got hurt way more often than needed resulting in a Hollow taint and the Fullbring powers of Marcus. Powers and Abilities Spirit Weapon Vielender The spirit weapon of Gregor's choice is called Vielender a name bestowed upon the nameless spear by Gregor himself. In its base form it looks just like a normal christian cross worn by millions of people all over the world but when released it is a long spear with a blue pole and a ring at the end to swing it in circles. Winglike ornaments are crawling all over the weapon and end in tiny white wings at the end of the spear and just before the beginning of the blade. Stoß des Gottmörders Utilizing the incredible power boost he gets with the help of Blood or Vollständig, Gregor closes the distance in between him and his opponent aiming a lightning-fast jab usually at their vitals. 'D' the Doppelgänger // Spiegelbild The epithet power unique to Gregor is 'D' for Doppelgänger allowing him to create a clone made of his own shadows that mimics his movements as if he'd move in front of a mirror. The Doppelgänger is as lethal as the real thing however can be destroyed with less effort due to its lack of Blut Vene Vollständig - Gewandung des Gottschlächters Only in Vollständig, Gregor gains an armor made to combat high level enemies which passively transfers some of the damage he would take to his clone. Unlike usual Vollständig-Form he doesn't sprout actual wings but his cape and armor favor the shape of wings in their design. Statistics Trivia *Gregor was originally planned to be a villain but gradually turned into an anti-hero *He will never ever exist as anything but an NPC in the RP because his abilities are meant to be OP hence the godslayer theme of his abilities *His epithet power is working exactly like Doppelganger style in Devil May Cry Quotes To be filled. Maria Appearance Maria is a young looking female with blonde wavy hair reaching to her shoulders and bangs that hang over her eyes. She dresses in comfortable yet pretty clothes usually wearing dark colors unless she's wearing a bright quincy uniform. Maria may look delicate but she is actually quite proficient in close combat. Personality Not quite fitting the pretty frame of hers, Maria is actually quite the rough person, loud mouthed and easy to infuriate just like her father. However she is a rather pleasant person at heart caring for her kin and the people she likes in her own way. Just like her father she has developed the bad habit of smoking. She dislikes classic communication methods and rather texts instead of sending letters. As a pure Quincy Hollows are poison for her so she never got around to change her stance on the masked spirits, however she's neutral when it comes to Shinigami since she can't exactly believe that a race of ghosts would just eradicate quincies without a given reason. Likes *Cozy, warm places *Texting *Sunny days Dislikes *Getting up early *Cold *Handwriting *Hollows History Three months before Marcus was even a cell, Maria had been born as the daughter of Gregor Haag the next in line to be the leader of the Haag family. As daughter of a pure quincies she is a 'true' Quincy without the human genes thrown in the mix. As a result she enjoyed various privileges but had to train hard as soon as she could see ghosts clearly. Somewhere in between training she had been assigned to take care of the smaller Marcus who she grew fond of after years and years of contact but never outright showed it instead taking care of hin in her own rough manner. When people ridiculed Marcus for his lack of Quincy powers she made sure to step in before it got ugly losing quite an amount of allies, due to her bad mouthing. Powers and Abilities Spirit weapon Sonnenaufgang Maria's spirit weapon is a bracelet with a golden pentagram star attached to it with a chain in its base form resembling the Vandenreich's crosses. Once manifest however it turns into a longsword with a crooked tip similar to a scimitar. The blade itself resembles a burning flame rising from the tip to the cross guard. A small winged ornament can be seen where the cross-guard and the actual blade meet. Siedepunkt Maria heats up her blade to ridiculous temparatures, if its reaches its peak value the weapon will glow brightly, the metal seeming as if it would melt any second. A single slash of this heated up sword packs a lot of destructive power. 'B' the Blaze // Infernales Spektakel Due to her unique power Maria can create flames from literally nothing and vary the size and temperature of her fire as she pleases. Of course a tiny colder flame is a lot less straining than a huge inferno. Statistics Trivia *Maria may or may not appear again after losing her powers. *Originally she should use guns but her current sword fit her too well. Quotes To be filled. Andrea Appearance Andrea is a woman in her mid forties with flowing brown hair reaching down her shoulders and warm blue eyes, she always has a smile on her face similar to her son. Despite her husband being rich she dresses rather casual, picking pretty yet comfortable clothes although she does favor dresses in the summer. She is rather delicate looking and not as tall but for a german woman she is of average height. She has two bite marks on her body caused by Hollow bites, one being on the right side of the hip and the other at her left leg near the ankle. Personality Contrary to the unique power she developed Andrea is not a cold bitch but a gentle, loving person always looking out for others and getting in trouble when fighting by doing so. She will often value the opinion of others more than her own, making her rather popular with the old Quincies since she'd usually agree with them due to their experience. This caused the biggest mistake in her life as she agreed to let Marcus be tracked down as he 'obviously' was about to be taken over by a foul Hollow. To this day she still regretted the decision, cursing her lack of knowledge when thinking of the horror Marcus must have gone through when he was accused of being an abomination. Despite the harsh reaction Andrea was always doing her best as a mother telling her curious son all about the spirit world, the Quincy and even the gathered information about Soul Reapers. Not even once she blamed her only child for not developing Quincy powers and was just glad he'd never endanger himself while fighting despite the glances people threw at the 'useless' Marcus. She may be the one of the few who do not hate the hollows but just see them as a natural force endangering their survival like other predators have done before them. While thinking that the Quincy genocide was horrible she doesn't hate or dislike Shinigami in general and accepts them as part of their world. Likes *Cold weather *Rain *Coffee Dislikes *Trouble *Heat *Ulterior motifs History Andrea was born when the german Quincy clans had finally recovered from something the Shinigami called the Quincy extermination along with her brother Gregor. While Gregor dealt with the stress caused by the pressure of being a 'true' Quincy, Andrea just calmly accepted her fate attending every training meeting and class about the spirit world while also keeping up with her regular studies for school. For the longest time her life consisted mostly of training and studies, leaving her with hardly any free time and the scarce time she had was spent with her family and the hotheaded Gregor. On their final practical test Andrea and Gregor had to fight a bunch of Hollows lured in by Quincy bait and they destroyed every Hollow on sight hardly troubled due to both being truebloods. However for some reason the bait lured in a duo of Adjuchas level Hollows and in their arrogance they assumed those to be weak. As a result Andrea got bitten twice when acting as a living shield for Gregor and with much effort he dispatched the two Adjuchas. On that day Andrea was tainted with Hollow reiatsu causing permanent scars where they had bit her. While Gregor steadily rose up in rank his sister was stuck to being tainted, her potential powerceiling lowered and the trust in her gone. Now with way more free time than she was used to she began interacting more with the spiritually unaware humans she had know from school and this is where she met Matthias, Marcus' father. Back then he had just started working for his father certainly rising up in the ranks of his company sooner or later. But before the busy time for him started he and Andrea started dating and after about two years of dating they decided to marry which resulted in a single child, namely Marcus. Because the Quincy were still a race in danger of extinction little Marcus and his father were welcomed in the family without complains. Andrea was rehabilitated and worked together with mixed Quincies to keep the area around them safe, sooner or later Matthias spent most of his time working and little Marcus had a lot of free time because he did not develop his own powers. But still the family enjoyed the little time they spent together. Powers and Abilities Spirit weapon Freischütz While her spirit weapon is just a normal black and gold cross in its base form it resembles a revolver like the ones they had in the wild west. Her gun may look unimposing but it does pack quite a punch although the fire rate isn't really high and limited to six shots in a row before she has to create new projectiles using the reishi around her. Frei-Kugeln Andrea's spirit weapon is a rather tricky one, since she can control the released bullets to a certain extent using her power to manipulate and dominate reishi. Sometimes she will aim in completely random directions, missing on purpose only to surprise her opponents with bullets which seemed to have their own will. 'I' the Iceborn // Kaltes Grab Andrea's epithet 'I' the Iceborn allows her to freeze the water particles in the air or from a nearby water source and alter it according to her will. Since using it offensively is rather tiring for her without the use of Vollständig she prefers to create a dome around her enemies encasing them alive in an icy grave. Vollständig - Eiseskälte When in Vollständig Andrea can effortlessly manipulate water in her immmediate proximity to the point where she can cool down the very temperature of the battleground to horrendous degrees, slowing down the movements of her opponent and slowly encasing them with an inwards spiked icy hull. Statistics Trivia *Originally Andrea was supposed to be called Maria and vice versa but it worked better that way *The name of her revolver is a reference to a german opera called "Der Freischütz". In it a hunter creates special bullets that never miss thanks to a spell weaved in them by the devil himself for a price. Quotes Optional. Category:NPC